


【高桂高】Vertigo

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke





	【高桂高】Vertigo

“别过来，”高杉晋助说，“我一看见你就头晕。”

桂小太郎非常莫名其妙。自己认识了十年的竹马兼战友不知道从什么时候开始就晕自己。  
见过晕血的，可从没见过晕哪个大活人的。  
于是饭也不能一起吃，训练得错开时间，军议只能勉强开，头低得快要栽到裤裆里，一旦不小心独处就捂着脸瞬间退开五米远。  
桂觉得很闹心。这样下去，战场上还怎么配合？  
高杉也相当烦躁。现在看到桂的脸就胸闷气短，听到他的声音就呼吸不畅，一口气吊上不来，天旋地转，大白天里眼前能出现夜幕中圆圆圈圈的星轨，生理性的反应根本控制不住。桂建议赶紧找军医看看，被坚决拒绝了。  
找军医看了还不得被笑死。这症状，正常人都能想到，是害了相思病。  
然而桂可不是普通人。桂小太郎何许人也？天上天下独此一号的leader啊。  
高杉酸溜溜地想。  
喜欢桂好像是一件很奇怪的事：这么多年朝夕相处的人，怎么还能产生那样的感情呢？能毫不介意地和对方讨论放屁拉屎挖鼻子的话题，也能分享每晚睡前撸管的性幻想，怎么会还想要再进一步？但是好像也是一件很自然的事：这么多年，身边最好看的、最可爱的、最傻的、最通透的、最温柔的都是他，不喜欢他喜欢谁？  
哦不行，现在不能再跟他分享睡前性幻想了。毕竟对象就是他。按照直男脑来说，很可能表白不成反被日。  
然而桂还很不知死活地凑到他跟前，问他，今天好点了没有呀，看到我还晕不晕呀，到底为什么会晕我啊，难道是天人离间我们的计谋，给你种了病毒？咱们还是找军医看看吧？或者你就一直跟着我看着我，习惯了就能脱敏了？  
桂突然放大的脸庞，垂在自己鼻尖前的鬓发，身上淡淡的皂角味，落到自己唇上的吐息。高杉差点当场心肌梗塞。  
高杉撑住墙，一阵头晕目眩：“行了，别操心了，过段时间就好了。”  
“过段时间？这都多久了……你说实话，是不是你对我有什么不满，说出来，好商量。”  
高杉有气无力地翻了个白眼。  
桂咂舌：“果然是对我有意见吧。”  
高杉：“不不不，都是我的错，跟你毫无关系。”  
桂蹙着眉打量了高杉一会儿，歪歪头，用手背探探他的额头，又拉拉他的脸颊：“你真奇怪。”  
高杉猝不及防被捏了脸，脑中一半是“这臭傻逼居然敢捏老子脸老子抽死丫的”一半是“啊啊啊啊啊他摸我了啊啊啊啊啊啊”，差点当机。  
以前极其正常的肢体接触，在对方变成心上人之后，触感都被无限度放大。他带着薄茧的指腹，修剪得圆润光滑的指甲，散发着热度和力量的掌心，柔和地抚过自己的脸颊。  
然而桂对自己，大概就是可以在同一个茅坑里拉屎不嫌臭的情份吧。  
单恋症重症患者高杉郁卒地把桂踹出自己房间。

银时和辰马不知道高杉的“病情”，只觉得他最近对鬼兵队是越来越上心了，大部分时间都在跟他们组织训练。  
“这小子是想练出一支当下最强私兵？”银时评论道。  
“真是非常优秀。”辰马点头。  
“......”桂抱着胳膊，心里不大舒服。  
他知晓高杉最近的异常一定是因自己而起，而且绝不像他说的那样，过段时间就能好。如果不去主动解决，一定不会好。  
但是问题在于，他不愿意说。  
桂天生敏感，不会错过高杉晦涩难明的眼神，微微开启然后又紧闭的唇，绷起的身体线条。他那天本意是摸摸高杉的脸，但被他瞪得半途改成了捏。他感觉到高杉差点当场就要炸毛，又强忍下去了。  
虽然长大了，但还是和小时候一样可爱啊。桂内心感叹道，有几分窃喜，又有几分遗憾。下次一定要好好摸摸他的脸，还有点婴儿肥呢，手感一定很好。

高杉完全不知情桂觊觎着他脸上两坨肉，（“啊晋助不高兴的时候抿着嘴脸颊鼓鼓的样子真是可爱极了”）那天从战场上撤退下来，安排好伤员的治疗，心跳还没平复下来，一转头就被桂托住下巴，被他凝视着双眼，大拇指从左侧脸颊擦过，堪称深情款款。  
高杉又开始晕了，仿佛有些站不住，整个人都靠在桂的掌心里。  
“你脸上脏了，我去拿条毛巾给你擦擦。坐这儿别动。”  
桂去取了条干净毛巾回来，一手扶住高杉的侧脸，拇指在耳垂附近不经意地摩挲几下，另一只手拨开他的刘海，从额头开始，用毛巾轻柔仔细拭去沾染的的血迹和灰尘。  
高杉盘腿坐在地上，不吭声，迷迷瞪瞪的，脑子里放空，头随着桂的动作微微晃动，仿佛一只被同伴舔毛的猫。  
桂被高杉盯得心头有点火烧火燎的。他难得这么温驯顺从，叫人想作点乱才好。  
然而桂还是很正直地给他擦完脸，刚准备收手，却被高杉握住手腕，低头在他手心里亲了一下，又舔了一下。  
“............”  
高杉半眯着眼，看着他，亲完了还不肯松手。  
“............”  
“...你晕不晕？”  
“啊？”  
“你不是看着我就晕么……要不要在我这儿靠一下？”  
高杉立马从善如流地把头往桂肩窝里一蹭。  
俩人静静地靠了一会儿，高杉闭着眼，转过头，在桂的颈侧吻了一下。  
“我喜欢你。”  
桂被他的头发和嘴唇撩得一抖，马上就感到高杉全身都僵了，抬头要离开，赶紧拉住他的手：“没事，你就待这儿。”  
高杉：“......”  
只能叹着气把脸又蹭过去。  
桂觉得自己应该说点什么，又不知该从何说起。从听到那句“我喜欢你”之后他开始耳鸣，地平线仿佛开始旋转，世界感觉逐渐远去，原本嘈杂的人声变得低柔朦胧，周遭的景象模糊成印象画中低饱和度的色块，只有靠在他身上的高杉感觉鲜明：他的温度，他呼吸的节奏，脉搏的律动，十指交缠间指根柔软的肌肤，温凉的发丝，突出的骨骼，柔韧的肌肉。高杉的身体再次放松，大约之前是被自己的反应弄得有些生气，但是又无可奈何地原谅了。

桂尝试着张嘴，又闭上，像一条愚蠢的正在练习呼吸的鱼。于是他只好抱紧了高杉的肩膀，低头亲吻他的头顶：“我知道你之前是怎么回事了。我也开始晕了。”

END.


End file.
